Say Something
by jasadin
Summary: Our favourite gang end up in a small town called Stars Hollow. Madness ensues. Set during the Barlet for America campaign and season 5 Gilmore Girls. crossover fic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Say Something

Author: Missjasadin Gilmore Girls/West Wing

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to the geniuses who created them and who definitely deserve the credit: Aaron Sorkin and Amy Sherman-Palladino

Summary: Our fav gang end up in a small town.

Spoilers: This is set during the 'Bartlet for America' campaign before season one. Also Gilmore Girls season five – Luke and Lorelai (domestic bliss) and Rory (Dean never happened again, she is happily single)

* * *

Chapter One:

"Donna! Get me some coffee!"

Josh frowned at the silence which followed his question.

"Donna?" He tried again.

"Yes, Josh?" Josh jumped at the unexpected sound of Donna's voice directly behind him, where she had obviously been lurking.

"Gah! Don't do that!"

Donna rolled her eyes at his immaturity. "You called for me?"

"Yeah, can you get me some coffee?"

"Other than the fact that we are on a moving bus - meaning that there is no possible way I could get you any, no."

"No?" Josh gaped at her, shocked. "What do you mean 'No'?"

"It's not in my job description to provide you with coffee, Joshua."

"Donna, you have only been on salary for a week. Do you really think that it's wise to be refusing your bosses orders so early in the game?"

"It's not part of my job" she repeated stubbornly.

"The hell it is!" Josh near shouted, the vein in his temple becoming more pronounced as his voice increased in volume. "Your job is to do whatever I tell you to!"

Anger flashed across Donna's face before she adopted a blank expression, not allowing Josh the pleasure of witnessing how his words had affected her.

"Here are the files you asked for earlier, Sir." She spoke handing him the folders she had been holding, before she stood silently and made her way further down the bus. Sitting in an empty seat and opened the book which was lying on the chair beside her and began to read, blinking back the tears which threatened to fall at any moment.

Josh sat in shock, as he considered his assistants attitude. He felt slightly guilty about the way he had treated her and how far he had let things grow. He didn't know why he had yelled, but lately, in fact, ever since Donna had officially been put on salary, things had been tense between them. The banter was gone, instead replaced with harsh words and nearly always resulting in shouting matches.

Turning his thoughts away from the blonde at the back of the bus, he opened one of the files and began to read.

TBC

Sorry that there haven't been any Gilmore Girls references so far - i'll make sure that there are some in the next chapter.

If you're interested in reading or writing 'West Wing' crossover fanfic then visit my yahoo group!

>> see my profile for links


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"I can't believe that the bus actually broke down!" Sam exclaimed as he and Josh made their way down the steps and onto the road. "This campaign is turning out to be like something from a bad sitcom." Sam stopped; looked left, then right before throwing his hands in the air and crying out. "Where are we anyway?"

"Stars Hollow" Came CJ's reply as she made her way towards them. "And no, I don't know anything about this place, other than it's a half hour's drive from Hartford." Noticing their questions glances she gestured to the signpost she had just walked from. "I read that on that sign over there"

Sam sighed. "Well I'd better go and find Toby… see how much of the Governor's speech he's scrapped this time."

"I'll come with Spanky." CJ announced, linking her arm through his.

"Mi amour" she said to Josh before they left. "You look horrible. Why don't you take a break?" Noticing Josh about to protest she continued.

"Just for an hour or two, it would give you a chance to recharge your batteries. This town looks like the perfect place to do just that" she said motioning to the quaint town they had ended up in.

Josh nodded reluctantly as they turned and walked away.

Noticing what appeared to be a small café at the end of the street he began to make his way towards it. On the way he noticed people in the town square moving table's around and setting things up. Deciding he didn't really care what was going on he continued walking down the street and finally entered into the diner. Luke's diner.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he failed to notice the blonde coming his way. She was at a distance however, and she had yet to notice him.

TBC

If you're interested in reading or writing 'West Wing' crossover fanfic then visit my group!

>> visit my profile for the links


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **

The bell on the door tinkled lightly as Donna made her way into the cosy diner. "Luke's Diner" the sign had said. Donna glanced around wondering if the man named Luke was in the room. Perhaps Luke had been the name of someone's father and the business had been called that for sentimental reasons.

Donna was drawn from her thoughts, when the tinkling of bells informed her that someone had entered the diner behind her and was now trying to get inside, past her figure which had been blocking the doorway.

Noticing that all the tables were full, Donna made her way to the counter and took a seat. While waiting for someone to take her order she glanced at the other lone figure seated at the counter just two seats down. Her mouth fell open in surprise as she realised that she knew the individual in the slightly rumpled suit, with the curly hair that she had so often imagined running her hands through.

Studiously ignoring him and hoping that he didn't notice her, she sat silently while waiting to be noticed by the waitress who seemed to be the only person working. Eventually she noticed Donna sitting there waiting and approached her full of apologies.

"I'm so sorry." Said the girl whose name, according to her badge was 'Lane'. "My boss had to go upstairs and we're a bit busier than usual today, what with the festival tomorrow."

"Oh that's fine." Donna gave her a small smile.

"I'll just have a coffee. To go."

"Sure. It won't be a minute." She bustled behind the counter and began to prepare Donna's order.

Just then a woman made her way down the stairs from behind the counter. She was wearing a floral print skirt and a pink top that said "The Boss". Her dark curly hair bounced as she made her way down the stairs and the grin on her face was infectious.

"Did I hear someone say coffee?" she asked as she approached them. "Hi" she said to Donna holding out her hand. "I'm Lorelai - the boss." She grinned as she pointed at her shirt.

Lane rolled her eyes, and Donna relaxed immediately at the familiarity between the two women. "She's not really" she informed Donna, but she likes to think she is, that way she can get free coffee. Actually she's dating the boss".

If possible Lorelai's grin got even larger when Land mentioned the word 'date'. Donna, however, suddenly remembered where she was, who she was sitting near and what her day had been like and immediately closed herself off.

Not wanting to be impolite however, she accepted Lorelai's hand "Donna Moss."

"You look in need of a good cup of coffee." Lorelai commented. "Did you order some?" Off Donna's confirmation she continued "If you don't mind waiting a minute I can get you the BEST coffee in all the world! And trust me, for me to say the 'best', isn't something you should take lightly. I have traveled far and wide and there is no coffee better than Luke's"

Lorelai noticed Lane looking at her with a hurt expression. "Awww sweetie. You're coffee's good too. It's just not as good as Luke's." She grinned at Donna. "So what do you say?"

Donna sighed. "Okay, it's not like I have anywhere else I need to be."

"So where are you from?" Lorelai asked resting her elbows on the bench, to make herself comfortable due to her lack of chair. Lane walked away to take the orders of some new customers who had just entered, while Donna began to discuss with Lorelai her job on the 'Bartlet for America' campaign. The nagging thought that Josh was sitting just two seats away, ignoring her, as he should have noticed her by now, didn't disappear as their conversation continued.

TBC

If you're interested in reading or writing 'West Wing' crossover fanfic then visit my group!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews :o)

Someone mentioned that they hadn't read any Gilmore Girls/West Wing crossovers before this one. I know, there's only about four out there. 'Toby vs Stars Hollow' is v. funny and can be found at the National Library.

I also have links to the other ones in my yahoo crossover group. Just go to the 'Links' section and click on 'Gilmore Girls'. Membership is not required to look at the site or post, so come join in the fun!

Visit my profile to get the address.

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

Luke made his way down the stairs from his apartment, to be greeted with the site of his girlfriend excitedly chatting with a blonde woman at the counter of the diner.

"Luke!" Lorelai exclaimed excitedly, noticing his presence. "Lukey, will you please prepare some of your heavenly coffee for my friend. Donna here has traveled all across the country to taste some."

Luke looked at her pointedly, not budging as she pouted at him innocently. "Lorelai, I thought that we discussed that you wouldn't be using customers as a means to acquire more coffee."

Lorealai's mouth fell open in mock hurt at the accusation, her hand at her chest. "I cannot believe that you would think so lowly of me Luke, that you actually think that I would use Donna to get more coffee from you!" She turned to Donna. "Can you believe what he's saying?"

Luke rolled his eyes at her antics, and went to prepare some fresh coffee. "Just ignore her, she's always like this."

---

Luke poured the freshly brewed coffee into Donna's mug, who inhaled deeply before tasting her first sip. He then turned to the other customer seated at the counter. "Would you like some coffee sir?"

Josh looked up from where he had been staring into his empty mug, and nodding his thanks pushed it towards Luke.

Just as Luke was about to pour the first drop into the mug, he was stopped by an arm, pulling him back. He looked up and was surprised to see Lorelai's new friend Donna.

"I'm sorry. But he doesn't need any coffee. He's had enough for today." She told him.

"I'm sorry" Luke looked between the two people questioningly. "Do you two know each other?"

"Yes." and "No." were their immediate replies. Josh looked at Donna with a hurt expression on his face. "We're just having a misunderstanding" he explained to Luke and Lorelai.

Stubbornly he tried once again to push his mug forward in the hopes of getting served some coffee.

"No Josh! You're wired enough already, without having any more coffee!" Donna scolded him, almost forgetting about their fight.

Lorelai stood gaping at her in shock. "You're withholding coffee!" she gasped at Donna. "I can't believe that YOU are also one of the coffee Nazi's" She then turned to glare pointedly at her boyfriend, who grinned at her in return.

Returning her gaze back to Donna she continued, "And I thought I KNEW you!"

"I only withhold HIS coffee." Donna put forward, defending her actions.

"Oh" was Lorelai's only reply, still trying to recover from the shock of the recent betrayal. "Well, then…" But her words were interrupted as a new face entered the diner.

"Oh great! You guys made up!"

TBC

Sorry about this chapter. It didn't work out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **

"Oh great! You guys made up!"

Donna closed her eyes for a moment, trying to get her frustration under control. This was NOT what she needed right now.

She had come into the diner to distance herself from the campaign and its pressures, but most of all to escape the wrath of her boss. So far she had failed miserably. Josh was sitting just two seats down from her, and she had already let it slip to the diner owner that she knew him and now Sam was here as well.

Great. Just, great.

"We were getting kind of worried you know," Sam continued, oblivious to the tension in the room. He took a seat at the counter in between Josh and Donna.

"We couldn't find either of you anywhere. We thought Donna may have killed you and dumped your body in the lake."

"I was considering it." Donna muttered glowering at Sam, her lips barely moving.

"What was that, Donnatella?" Josh asked, having heard her comment.

Donna stood and dropped some money on the counter.

"Thank you very much for the coffee. You were right, it was delicious."

With that she turned and quickly exited the diner.

Josh's shoulders slumped forward, and he let his head fall to the counter, coming into contact with it, with a thud. Sam smiled sadly at his friend and gave him a comforting pat on the back.

"Don't worry. She'll be back."

Josh looked up pitifully. "I don't know. I messed up pretty bad this time. Anyway, all we seem to do is fight these days about nothing!"

"Josh, you screwed up pretty bad this morning. It is going to take a pretty big gesture on your part if you ever want her to forgive you. Even then, expect to be reminded of what you did, every single day for the rest of your life."

Josh sighed, Sam's words running through his head, over and over. "For the rest of your life…"

"I just want to know how to fix it!"

"Coffee."

Josh looked at Sam questioningly. "What?"

"I'm sorry," Luke responded and gestured to Lorelai. "She has this habit of listening to people's conversations and then sharing her opinions with them. It won't happen again." He told them, beginning to drag her up the stairs away from the two men.

"All I said was coffee!" Lorelai said glaring at Luke and shrugging his hand off her arm. She turned to Josh and smiled. "It seemed to be a 'thing' with you two. And I know that coffee has always been the answer to all of my problems."

Josh looked at her in amazement. "You know. I think that you may just have given me the best advice ever." He turned to Luke. "One cup to go, please."

"Sam, I've got to go fix this."

Sam smiled cheerfully at his friend. "Don't worry, take your time. The Governor has decided that he wants to attend the fete they are having in town tomorrow. So we're staying the night. Just go make things right with Donna."

Josh hopped off his seat. "I will."

TBC


End file.
